


all of my stars

by zhonqs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Noren, One Shot, just some fluffy noren, renjun loves the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhonqs/pseuds/zhonqs
Summary: in which jeno and renjun reminisce about the past underneath the stars.





	all of my stars

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! 
> 
> this is 100% fluff no angst here only happy noren because that’s what they deserve. also renjun likes astronomy like me because we’re nerds.

“hey, you ever think about what’s out there?” renjun pointed to the sky.

he laid his head on jeno’s stomach. jeno giggled and ran his hands through renjun‘s hair. renjun grabbed onto jeno’s hand from his hair and laced their fingers together. jeno wrapped his free arm around renjun.

renjun poked jeno’s cheek, “you never answered my question.”

jeno thought for a moment, “well no, not really.”

“but we can’t be the only intelligent species out there,”

jeno opened his mouth to answer when his phone started ringing. renjun sat up and reached for jeno’s phone, “here you go.”

jeno smiled and went inside to answer the call.

renjun looked up into the sky. he had always loved astronomy and looking at the stars. he knew there was a story hidden in the twinkling lights, that he was dying to figure out. looking at the stars made renjun feel ever so small, well that and hanging out with his boyfriend.

renjun started wondering how this happened to him, he was so happy, at this time last year he never would’ve thought that changing seat mates would be the best thing that ever happened to him.

\---

“ _hello class, we have a new student today,” the teacher introduced._

_renjun smiled to the class even though none of the students seemed to be paying attention. “hi, i’m huang renjun and i’m an exchange student from china please take good care of me!”_

_“you can pick your seat, renjun,” the teacher nudged him towards the seats._

_renjun sat down in the middle not so far from the teacher that it looked like he was trying to sit away but not so close that he looked like a goody-two-shoes. he pulled out his notebook and started writing down the notes._

_\---_

_a week later, renjun still had the same schedule as his first day. he had only made one friend and that was chenle from his host family, which really didn’t count as a friend. it wasn’t renjun’s fault that he was awkward._

_renjun sighed and doodled on the margins of his notes. the teacher droned on about mitosis, or was it miosis, but most of the class wasn’t listening. they were each having little conversations, the loudest being the two boys that sat a couple rows behind renjun._

_the teacher paused and turned, “jaemin and jeno that was your last warning i have no choice but to separate you two,”_

_“no please i promise we’ll be quiet,” jaemin pleaded._

_“i have no choice you are disturbing the class,” the teacher pointed to the seat next to renjun, “jeno move there.”_

_jeno pouted and grabbed his backpack and moved next to renjun. he bent his head down a bit to make eye contact with renjun, and waved a small wave._

_\---_

_“jaemin he’s so cute you won’t believe it,” jeno said while he was sprawled across jaemin’s bed._

_“nono i didn’t invite you over so we could talk about your new crush,” jaemin rolled his eyes. jeno always formed crushes then proceeded to get over them in less than a week._

_“but i actually have a chance this time, he sits right next to me,” jeno insisted._

_“yeah, if you can stop being awkward,”_

_jeno pouted, then sat up and stuck out his tongue at jaemin._

_\---_

_“hi is anyone sitting there?” jeno asked pointing to the seat next to renjun._

_renjun’s brows knitted together, “isn’t that your seat,” he said finally. renjun was slightly confused by the boy’s actions but he didn’t mention anything and his research paper wasn’t going to write itself._

_jeno mentally face palmed himself, “did i just ask if i could sit in my own seat.”_

_little did jeno know, renjun giggled to himself finding himself completely enamored by his seatmate._

_\---_

_“hey junnie you wanna hang out after school today,” jeno asked._

_“depends on where we’re going,” renjun replied. this was few weeks later and jeno and renjun were practically inseparable, they bonded over a mutual hate of biology and the loud underclassman._

_“ice cream?”_

_renjun pondered the proposition for a moment before replying, “it’s november, too cold for ice cream.”_

_jeno frowned and kept thinking. renjun closed his math notebook and placed it in his backpack, “how about we go to the planetarium.”_

_“that sounds so cool,” jeno walked up next to renjun._

_they left the school building and made their way to the bus stop. jeno looked over and saw renjun shivering from the cold, the shorter didn’t even have a jacket. jeno pulled his hand out of his hoodie pocket and grabbed renjun’s hand and put both his and renjun’s hand back into his hoodie pocket._

_renjun looked over at jeno in surprise. yes he liked his seatmate, a lot, he never would’ve thought that the other would make the first move. renjun decided not to think too much into it, he just enjoyed the warmth of jeno’s hand and discovered how perfectly their hands fit together._

_the planetarium was a quick bus ride away from the school. the pair reached the bus stop pretty quickly, but they underestimated how long the walk from school would take and they missed the bus. fortunately another bus was coming. unfortunately they didn’t know when._

_“hey junnie i’m bored,” jeno whined._

_“hey bored i’m renjun,” renjun replied not taking his eyes off his phone._

_jeno sighed and put his head on renjun’s lap, “you cant ignore me i’m too cute.”_

_renjun’s mind went blank. he had no snarky reply for jeno. renjun’s face blossomed with a pink color, and he could barely feel the biting cold of the air.  
“g-get off of me,” renjun pushed jeno away._

_jeno looked at renjun with his head tilted. he noticed the blush on renjun’s cheeks, “you’re so cute.”_

_renjun didn’t know how to react. he never expected jeno to compliment him. renjun’s blush was even more prominent now and jeno giggled. renjun looked towards the curb and put his cold hands on his check to cool them down. renjun noticed that the bus had pulled up._

_renjun pulled on his backpack and quickly boarded the bus with jeno following close behind. renjun was not going to let jeno get the satisfaction of making him flustered._

_jeno sat down next to renjun, “are you mad at me?”_

_“no, of course not,” renjun said._

_jeno grabbed renjun’s hand and slowly intertwined their fingers. blood ran up to renjun’s face and he tried his hardest not to blurt out how much he liked jeno, because that would not go well._

_renjun wiped the fogged up window on the bus with his sweater paws. he looked out the windows and watched the buildings speed by._

_renjun felt absolutely electric, his fingers tingled from holding hands and he was prepared to never let go._

_“hey look we’re almost there,” jeno pointed to the planetarium up ahead._

_the bus came to a halt and jeno stood up still holding renjun’s hand._

_“you can let go now,” renjun whispered to jeno as he walked out of the bus._

_“i’d rather not,”_

_jeno had no idea where his boldness was coming from, maybe it was something he ate. jeno very much enjoyed making renjun blush._

_\---_

_the planetarium glittered with stars all over the ceiling. the black dome held light in a way that made the room (and view) seem endless._

_renjun’s eyes shined reflecting the stars in his eyes. he looked like he was having the time of his life. jeno looked over at renjun with adoration in his eyes. the stars were shining, though jeno thought that renjun’s eyes shined brighter._

_“isn’t it pretty nono,” renjun turned meeting jeno’s eyes that were already on him._

_“not as pretty as you,” jeno smiled and turned back towards the display._

_renjun covered his smile with his hands that were still kind of cold from the cold weather outside. jeno walked ahead looking at another exhibit._

_renjun walked up beside jeno and looked at exhibit of moon rocks. jeno knew that renjun was a firm believer in the theory that the moon landings were faked._

_“hey junnie you can’t say the moon landing is fake now,” jeno pointed at the rocks, “these are actually moon rocks”._

_“okay but how do we know that these rocks are actually from the moon they could be made of plastic,”_

_jeno rolled his eyes, “at least you’re not a flat earther”._

_renjun laughed and jeno looked at him with what could only be described as heart eyes._

_“i like you,”_

_renjun stopped laughing real quick. his eyes widen and he denied that he heard that right._

_“what?” renjun said with an incredulous look on his face._

_“i like you,” jeno repeated, “like a lot”._

_jeno was now regretting all his actions from the beginning of the day he wished he could go back and start over. renjun probably hated him now._

_“never mind, just forget about it if you don’t feel the same way,” jeno said quickly turning away._

_“wait jeno shut up,” renjun put his hand and massaged his forehead, “i like you too, dumbass”._

_now it was jeno’s turn to be confused, his crush just said that he liked him._

_“does that make us boyfriends,” jeno asked._

_“well if you want to be,”_

\---

jeno came up behind renjun and engulfed him in a backhug.

“you scared me,” renjun said with no real anger.

“what were you thinking about that made you not even notice me?” jeno asked pouting.

“i was thinking about us,”

“wait you’re not gonna break up with me right,”

renjun giggled, “no jeno i’m not gonna break up with you,” he sighed, “i was thinking about how we met”.

“in class when i got in trouble for talking to jaem too much,” jeno looked back on the memories with a smile.

“and the planetarium,”

“i think stars are just our thing, we’re literally sitting on a blanket stargazing right now,”

renjun leaned into jeno more and breathed in his light scent of flowers and home. jeno made renjun so unbelievably happy.

“jeno, i think that you are my entire universe,”

“renjun, you are all of my stars”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it !! come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/icedhae) or send me a [curious cat.](https://curiouscat.me/zhonqs)


End file.
